1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propeller toys and particularly to propeller toys attached to pen caps.
2. Description of Related Art
Propeller toys have been around for many years. Pinwheels, toy airplanes and other such toys all use some type of propeller as part of their novelty. Although many such devices exist, they are usually limited to toys. Examples of such toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,655, 3,140,954, 3,252,241, 3,818,629, 4,120,561, and 5,368,515,